Unfinished Business - SwanQueen MayorQueen
by KSQ
Summary: An uncalled for visit from The Evil Queen serves as not only a thriller, but also a sexual awakening for Regina Mills. And whilst both of them deliciously savour each other inch by inch, a glorious plan develops. They both want Hook's head on a platter. And will stop at nothing to win Emma Swan's heart. #SwanQueen #MayorQueen
1. The Demon's Kiss

**Pairing** : #MayorQueen and #SwanQueen

 **Genre** : Horror/Angst/Romance

 **A/N** \- As pleasing as it might sound to me, it might obviously turn out to be disturbing to you. But this kind of writing happens flawlessly for me. I expose all the demons inside of me effortlessly and write, with my fingers flying across the keyboard. And I'm not ashamed to say that this is delicious in every possible way. I never thought the Evil Queen would become a separate entity from Regina Mills on the show. But it happened, and once again, my guilty obsession with this pairing must be chewed on.

x

* * *

"I want him dead."

Regina tumbled onto the two cushioned black leather chair, her dark hair tousled.

It was unbecoming of her redeemed self. That much was certain. But after the trip to New York, one thing lingered in her fatigued mind. One thing bloomed like a demon, unfolding and growing as she kept drawing herself back to Neal's apartment and the moments they had shared. And the way she had exposed every possible raw detail. The way her soul cried before Emma, begging her to see that she losing herself.

She had shed tears, crumbled, raged and softened.

And the distracted idiot sat slouched on that chair, with this constipated look on her face, as she possibly sucked on the hope of returning to Storybrooke. To run into Hook's arms. To be surrounded by warmth and the feel of his disgusting breath on that beautiful face.

The brunette angrily tossed her keys onto the glass table and growled, feeling her anger gnaw away inside a heaving chest.

"I want him dead. I want his..." she held up her clenched fists and stared at them, brown eyes glistening from tears, "...head on a silver tray. I want to make him suffer because he has taken away what I want. Yet again. How does he get what he wants when he's a villain as they claim I am?" Regina spoke to herself within the dimly lit mansion. Brown orbs fixated upon the mantelpiece and she stared.

"How does he come back? How does he...escape the shackles of death?"

In spite of her rage, she began to attack the round black cushion with a series of punches that brought forth tears, tearing away inside of her, the good thoughts from the bad ones. And discarding of the former. Allowing every possible good memory she had ever shared with Emma to dissolve into nothing because of the awakened pirate. Because he had succeeded whilst she once again, failed in every possible way.

"What is wrong with me?" She whined, her voice faltering into a broken line of sadness. "Why can't she love me?" Groaning, Regina tumbled forward and buried her weeping eyes into the soft leather, fraying away and falling under a depressed curse again.

"Mind if I help myself?" There was the clink of glasses and the rustle of a cork being unscrewed.

Immediately, she froze up, becoming completely aware of the other presence in the room, a demonic being she had turned to dust in New York.

It couldn't be possible, Regina's mind screamed as she slowly unfolded herself and sat up. It couldn't be possible that Hyde's words had substance. That the actuality of this devilish entity had managed to escape the arms of death once and for all. When she had been faced with a part of her that should have died; there within the room, the strong scent of her former perfume; a musky smell of roses and apples, surrounded the downstairs.

Widened brown orbs latched onto the sequined gown as the Evil Queen stood before the table, helping herself hungrily to a third glass of Whiskey. The swirling golden liquid sparkled under the yellow lamp, and with her back as stiff as a poker, the Queen drank as if she hadn't had a sip of liquid in years.

"Ahh!' The standing form exclaimed.

Licking her red painted lips, Regina, seated upon the chair still, watched in bewilderment as her former self sucked in an abundance of air, as if recharging that demonic soul.

"It feels good to be freed from your decomposing state. Tell me," eyes as black as coals were turned upon the brunette with shorter hair, "is there a stench of cowardice within this mansion, or is it just me?"

"I killed you," Regina's voice came out weaker than expected. She couldn't breathe. "I crushed your heart."

"Dear, don't you know?" With a maddening smile spreading across her gaunt face, the Queen stepped forward, hands planted on those slight hips, "you can never kill the Evil Queen."

"Yes I can," the sitting brunette said, feeling her throat become parched as several conflicting emotions swirled around inside an aching head. "I can finish you. I don't need you anymore -"

"Don't you?" The Queen lingered behind the glass table and bent over, black orbs becoming fiery like the demon she was. "As I can recall, you said something earlier. Just as I was filling this awfully disgusting castle with my glorious presence." Two hands gestured around wildly. "You said something along the lines of...murder." The last word was emphasised on tremendously as the kink in her back became further evident.

It appeared as if she wished to intimidate the 'almost too good' version of herself by closing the proximity between them.

"I can do murder," the standing form declared. "Easily as I do my hair every day. As easy as me sipping Whiskey. I doubt whether you can even kill a fucking fly being in the state you're in."

"For your information, I am not inclined in that direction anymore," Regina said from the chair, not too entirely decided upon whether she should sit or stand to face her demon. "I have come a long way, by doing good -"

"Doing good? Ha!" The Queen hoarsely laughed up at the ceiling and shook from amusement. "And how far have you come by doing good? You've become a ball of cotton wool, pining after a limp dick like Hood. Chasing after a useless fuck that swam into your heart all because of this ridiculous story about pixie dust. And then he dies. I think that calls for a celebration." Black orbs glowed.

Regina finally decided to stand up, feeling the arm of the black chair for support as she did. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"What are you going to do? Tickle me with a feather?" The Evil Queen grinned from where she stood, merely two feet away and as poised as ever. "You are weak. You are nothing. Your face reminds me of a sunflower buried into a teddy bear's fluff. Sickening. I don't know what's worst; you crumbling everything we worked for over the years into this disgusting mess of mush. Or your satisfaction in a man."

She conjured up a fireball. That much was attempted. Until the growing flame quickly disappeared upon her upturned palm. Regina stared at the occurrence as if the actuality was an injustice. To be standing before her former self like that, carrying out a normal conversation. Her worst fear. Her worst nightmare, standing there in full glory and never inching close to death. It was alarming.

"I don't expect you to understand why I made the choices I did after all these years," she attempted to explain to a demon that possibly couldn't care less. "But there was a point in time when I decided that reconciliation and love and understanding was the only way forward -"

"The only way forward is with you using your magic to gain control of yourself again!" The Evil Queen reminded her. "For you to fuel that hatred inside of you again and use it to get whatever it is that you want. And what you want right now is the Saviour. Isn't that what you want, weakling?"

"Don't call me that," Regina glared at the other woman and felt herself growing angrier. "I am not weak. I have pulled through so much to arrive here. And I have loved. And lost. And picked myself up again -"

"This is unbelievable," the Queen said, turning her back on the shorter hair woman in the room, her footsteps leading closer to the grand staircase.

"Many times I was tempted to revert back to my old self which is you," the brunette said whilst her mind searched for a way to dissolve the Evil Queen. "But I began to realize that if I did, I would lose everyone I love. The people who have given me another chance to be in their lives. My friends."

"The little bitch who couldn't keep a secret," the poised brunette slapped the bannister of the staircase and spun around gracefully. She showed her teeth, fangs as if to warn an anticipated attack. "The wolf and her wrinkly grandmother. The Charming man who once sentenced you to be killed in the square before everyone without caring. And then there's this blonde product of True Love that you swoon over. But she couldn't care less about your feelings or your words because she's a love sick puppy in love with a man who fucked whores on ships and drank himself into a stupor to chase away the stains on his deformed heart."

When the words stopped flowing from that ungodly mouth, the Queen showed her fangs again. "Look at you, Regina Mills. And tell me which one of us is better off dead."

How could she kill her? The shorter hair brunette stood in the centre of the hall and pondered on that thought. How could she fail in her earlier attempt to murder this part of her? This part that was not the woman she wished to become again? How could she get rid of something that fed on the darkness in this world and latched onto her existence as if there was unfinished business? What had she gotten herself into with this potion concocted by Hyde? There had been consequences.

And then the answer loomed inside her cobwebbed mind.

Could it be possible that the only way to kill the Evil Queen was for her to kill both of them at once?

Was that what this had come to? The stupid move made on her side to bring to life this demon that wouldn't dissolve until both of their souls were snuffed out?

"I could kill him for you," the Queen declared proudly, spreading her arms wide open. "I can do what you don't have the guts to do. I can find him and wring his fucking neck. And then dispose of his body before you can blink twice. Then Miss Swan will have no choice but to run to you with her beating heart exploding for love and warmth and understanding. Isn't that what you want?"

"She doesn't love me back," Regina said, her throat beginning to ache from the visions swarming around that thought.

"That's not a problem. We'll make her love you. That's what you're always good at," the Queen said confidently. "Your sexual appeal. The way you stole hearts and turned everyone's knees into jelly when you swept into a room. Every man wanted you if you wanted them to. And this sack of blonde hair and all goodness and spice will fall on her knees for you. If you let me intervene."

"No," the shorter hair brunette said, although the feeling of accomplishing exactly that was tempting. "I can't accept those terms. I am not like that anymore."

"You weak little fuck -"

"That's enough," Regina hissed, and with her fists clenched, she strode forward whilst channelling enough magic with those hands to push forward.

The Evil Queen easily deflected every attempt made by the softer version of herself to cause harm. Too easily. In fact, she was becoming amused by the display of utter embarrassment. By the softening of brown orbs that clearly showed signs of a loving heart. Of a hard heart becoming too pure. She felt challenged, compelled to enact some kind of punishment that would bring forth the surge of evil and power that once ruled over that human vessel.

"In my days, I would have fucked someone like you," the Queen said smirking, "for the mere pleasure of it. Your soft curves and undying need to be cuddled. I would have thrown you onto a bed and licked every part of your body with my hungry tongue. Because you're not me now. We're not the same person. I would purposely fuck you until you scream because of our differences. Because you remind me of my urge to control. To have someone like you under me as I take what I want."

Regina was left to stare at her demonic self standing by the staircase and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't process everything that had been said, to a point where her knees had begun to indeed turn into jelly. The rawness of the words uttered. The evil behind those statements. A hungry appetite to feed off of anything sane enough to become twisted. It was maddening. It was an injustice to have something like this demon remain in the world.

Of course, the throwing of fireballs and the surges of magic began to shake the mansion. Within seconds, the two of them were advancing on each other in long strides; one wearing her knee high brown boots and the other wearing a pair of dangerously high black boots that made the Queen tower above her other self. So passionate their fight was, that the shorter hair brunette felt herself using the strongest kind of magic she had ever used in a long time. Yet her power was no match for the Evil Queen.

Over and over again she was slapped with the truth; that she had become nothing like the controlling woman who challenged her into a duel. Nothing like the woman who rampaged villages and beheaded peasants. She couldn't compare to a Queen's stride that frightened thousands as she stole power and tasted blood from fallen supporters of Snow White. No. Instead, all Regina felt was how weak love had made her become. How she had loved Robin to override her feelings for Emma. And how that trip to New York had awakened every inch of her body to a woman who couldn't care less about a redeemed Queen.

"You don't give a shit about me!" Regina screamed, and she snatched up a red vase, pelting it at the Evil Queen who smashed the object with a grin. "I have reached this far without you! I don't need you anymore!"

"You need me to kill him for you," the Queen reminded her. "Embrace me. Do it. Then give yourself a chance to taste darkness again. You like it. You'll miss it. You'll revert easily. Not completely but just enough to get what you want. And what you want is Emma."

"You need to leave me alone," the shorter hair brunette warned, her insides quivering. "For good. I can't do this with you inside of me. She thinks that I'm still a monster -"

In a flash, she was swept back against the wall, her back slapping the hard wood as they both came face to face. Dangerously close. So close, one could smell the disgusting White Diamond perfume whilst the other tried to shut out the scent of roses and the bitter smell of darkness. Of evil. Of something dead and rotten, corpse-like without a care for the living. Someone whose breath tasted like the lingering scent of a lost one, a remembrance of death and graveyards. Of the high rising moon casting its light upon tombstones whilst the dead walked among us within the shadows of the night.

That is where this thing belonged. The Evil Queen that appeared pasty with a blackened heart.

Both of them were breathing hard, and the scrambling ensued, as Regina lashed out at the corset she used to adore, the sequined gown she used to savour. There had been a time for everything. A time when she would have revelled in her appearance in the mirror; of the woman trying to seduce her. Of the demon. Her breath was snatched away as their lips met forcefully, the taste of something dark and dangerous, something deadly and poisonous kissing her. Fingers ran pathways through choppy hair as she struggled between the wall and the Evil Queen, feeling how her own tongue was being used to torment and to tease.

Her bottom lip was bitten and pulled, chewed on and then whilst she was held firmly and powerfully against the wall, the Queen used her teeth on honey coloured skin. Grazing a pathway along a perfect jawline, then down a throat that quivered from fear. Regina's parted lips allowed a hoarse scream to slip out, as she was boldly devoured by a hungry mouth and a rough hand that slipped between her parted legs. She was losing her sanity. Her black leather skirt was tugged upwards, and even as she struggled, the strength inside of her was swept away.

There was something alluring about being manhandled that way. Of being reminded of what she once desired. Something Robin could never give her. He could never man the top with such confidence. Could never put up a challenge she craved for. Which was why she had loathed over Emma. Even as those kinked fingers slipped inside of her, fingers belonging to the devil, she allowed her demented mind to twist the Evil Queen's form into the one woman her heart craved for. The tongue that licked her burning skin belonged to the blonde. Dark tendrils that slipped from a high and perfectly fixed hairstyle strayed into the slice of space between their faces.

And those same dark tendrils turned into blonde ones.

"Your Majesty," the Evil Queen hissed, pinning the shorter hair brunette to the wall and delving lower, gracefully falling to her knees. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Emma's voice.

Regina licked her lips, eyes squeezed shut. "Anything you want," she whispered, squirming as the feel of hair brushed her exposed thighs.

The Queen proceeded to lick the delicate honey coloured skin between parted legs as she grinned, deliciously savouring every part of the weakened form of herself. This weakling was incredulously scrumptious. Her teeth grazed across flesh and felt how the woman above her trembled. Wanting so much more. Wanting to be loved in this way. To be fucked until her screams filled the mansion. Evil never accomplished anything better than reminding the good sack of mush of what she could achieve. Of what she could feel.

Power.

"Yesssss," Regina's choppy hair that tumbled onto her shoulders stuck to sweaty shoulders as she threw her head back. Her legs were wrapped around the Queen's neck, as the stooping woman used her mouth to taste and chew on that part of the short haired brunette that craved attention.

That same mouth that breathed a poisonous form of breath licked and sucked the core of herself, feeling how wet the current version of them both had begun to let go.

By the time she was done with her, the Evil Queen was satisfied beyond expectation. Unfolding herself, she licked her lips and laughed at the ceiling. Her chest heaved as her current form tumbled to the floor, just near the wall like a loose sack of potatoes.

Then there was the roar in her ears. The Queen felt her mind begin to unwind, like a freshly oiled clock, she stood up and stood straight and grinned. Her grin made her appear like a demon twisted beyond repair. She was uncurling like poison coated rose petals, already leaving her bitterness on the softened skin of the woman trying to peel herself away from the corner of the room.

Regina couldn't breathe. She sat there with her chest heaving and her black leather jacket twisted around those honey coloured arms whilst the demon lurked in close proximity. Her neck had been sucked raw, teeth leaving marks across those exposed shoulders and between those aching legs. Quivering, the short haired brunette fumbled with herself, trying to gain composure whilst the beast inched nearer. She was coming in again, to feed off of Regina's innocence gained, off of her redeemed soul.

"Come to me," the Queen pleaded, her blood red painted nails gesturing for the order to be complied with. "Come let us play before we have fun in the dark."

"No," Regina hoarsely objected, giving into her strength escaping as she stood up slowly.

"You're the host to my blackened soul," the Evil Queen reached up to unclasp her dark hair and long tendrils tumbled down to waist length, sleek hair. "What I want, I am given."

"You take one step nearer, and I will incinerate you," the shorter hair brunette warned with a pointed finger.

Hoarse laughter filled the air, a pealing quality following after as the mansion filled with the evil sounds of something demonic and out of that world. Something freshly unearthed, its sickly black blood travelling across the floor and surrounding the current form of Regina. The form that had lost Robin and had fallen in love with Miss Swan. The very same form that had befriended Snow White. She didn't cower. Regina didn't tremble this time, but she pushed her shoulders back in all purpose and sucked in enough air. Then the two of them strode towards each other, in all their glory and anger.

The collision was splendidly disturbing, because as one closed her fingers around the other one's neck, it was the Queen who sought out her own weakness and attacked it. Immediately, even as she was being choked, the evil entity tore away at the other woman's red shirt and latched her hands onto the swell of honey coloured breasts. Grabbing and holding onto them. Watching how those softened brown eyes grew wider as she arched her back.

The Evil Queen cackled from how her impact on the other woman made her tremble and become rigid. And squeezing those glorious orbs of softness, she rubbed her thumbs upon erect nipples gingerly, whist walking them back to the table near the wall.

"I've been waiting on this for a long time," the owner of blackened orbs hissed, pushing Regina onto the oak surface and shoving her legs apart. "Let me show you and remind you of what you're missing. Of what you've always wanted. Because you've never wanted a man. You've always wanted a woman. A woman as powerful as the woman you used to be. Feel me..." The Queen shoved two fingers into the shorter hair brunette and watched how those softened brown eyes grew fiery.

Over and over again she thrust her way into the other woman, feeling glorious when Regina's legs wrapped around her sequined gown. Feeling herself begin to unwind and breathe again, how the air inside of her became electrified. A twisted mind grew dizzy when both of their bodies began to shake and convulse from waves of pleasure whilst she unfolded the neatly pressed form of Madame Mayor and creased her in every possible way. In every possible fashion until she began to beg, hoarsely cry out.

Vines wound themselves around the twisting form between the wall and the Evil Queen, strong black vines that twisted and captured the prey. Until Regina was a captive in her own mansion by the one woman who had become shattered and possessed by darkness to the highest point in existence.

"Do you like that?" the Queen pushed her face nearer and licked honey coloured skin belonging to the shorter hair woman slowly, leading a pathway from a trembling neck to between the swell of glorious breasts. "I like to taste my catch before torturing them."

"What are you -" Her brown orbs were as wide as saucers when a smirk appeared on the devil's face, a pastier version of her own face.

"Let me show you what real fun looks like," said the Evil Queen, and in a flash, a black, and demonic looking dagger appeared in her right hand. Clasping the black leather handle one finger at a time, her eyes shone. Her eyes resembled a monster's eyes, just before the attack. Just before the moment when she would leap and rip her prey to pieces.

Regina couldn't complain. She didn't have the energy to protest, but remained there, wrapped and held down inside those black vines whilst the Queen slowly inched the tip of the dagger towards her weaker form's throat.

"If you're going to...kill me, then get going."

"Kill you?" The Queen threw back her head and laughed at the ceiling. "Dear, I would never dream of killing you. You can't kill the host. What will the demon feed of off? What will the darkness latch itself onto?"

"That...dagger," Regina tasted something salty in her mouth and wondered if it was the presence of blood. "I used that dagger to gut many men in my time."

"That we did. And what a masterpiece it was after I would slice them open like a herring and I'd watch the blood trail a pathway across the floor."

"Staining my forever polished floors -"

"The dungeon," continued the Evil Queen, whilst Regina studied her own evilly formed face, "was my preferred place of torture. But there was also something alluring about murdering a human soul within my library. A room with many secrets. I'd stab," she made a jabbing movement filled with anger into thin air, "over and over again. Until the light went out in their eyes, like a candle's flame dying."

Regina licked her lips whilst watching the beast's demonstrations. "I also used my sword to run them through on several occasions..."

Their eyes met. One smirked whilst the other still appeared slightly fearful.

"Every soul I took away, made me stronger. But never the children. I would never kill a child. I wanted my own child so badly, none of them wanted to stay with me," even when a saddened look was supposed to wash over that gaunt face, nothing like that occurred.

She didn't wish to bring up Henry. Not when this demon could destroy him easily.

"Every tattoo reminded me of something special..."

"Maleficent," Regina said to the Evil Queen, their eyes meeting again.

"My first woman crush that actually led further than a kiss. Tell me, is she in this world? I believe we do have unfinished business."

"It seems as if I always have unfinished business with you screaming inside of me," Regina confessed, the hoarse quality of her voice in no comparison to the Queen's stronger tone. "Maleficent is bonding with her daughter. She doesn't have time for your mind games."

"I would just remind her of what I taste like..."

"The only person I wish to taste me is Emma Swan..." Regina confessed, never realizing that she was opening up in this kind of dark situation. "I want to make love to her so passionately, it takes all the strength I have to contain myself."

The Queen drew nearer. She smirked. "Go on...elaborate for me..."

Brown orbs belonging to the prisoner against the wall fluttered close. "When we were in New York, all I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and restrain her in that room. I wanted to chew on her like a lettuce stick, or as if she was an apple tart. Suck on her neck like a vampire..."

The Evil Queen inhaled deeply, a smile spreading across her face. "You want to drive your tongue between her legs and taste all of what Swan has to offer, don't you?"

"Yesss," Regina hissed, her knees growing jelly weak. "More than you will ever know."

"Oh I know, dear," said the Queen, licking her lips slowly. "I've seen this Emma Swan and believe me, I would like to fuck her whole night long."

"But the pirate has her now," Regina's voice rose, "and I can't...even get into her head or her heart because she's blinded by his atrocious love and -" she gasped when her vision was obstructed by that pasty face once more, the glittery sequins shining.

"For old time's sake," the Queen suddenly said, whilst she ran the tip of the dagger across the other woman's exposed breasts. "Remember how you used to spice things up with the handle of a leather bound knife? When you used to use this very knife on yourself?"

Regina swallowed hard. "Yes. But I have not had the time to pleasure myself these past few years. With all the drama that has been raging through my life."

"Oh you must pleasure yourself!" The Queen seemed astonished that it hadn't been done. "How do you expect to maintain a healthy sexual appetite? How do you expect to please Miss Swan?"

"I will please her. I have no doubts about that."

"Like this?" The Evil Queen bravely ran the leather bound handle between her double's parted thighs, and inched upwards slowly, those brown orbs glowing.

Regina's lips quivered. She braced herself for the next level to come and hoped that it would be as rough and pleasurable as possible. Because her body missed those days. When within her room, she would ride the handle of that dagger until a limit was reached that made her scream and convulse over and over again.

"But you know what? I wouldn't please you as yet," the Queen said sweetly. "I will let you crave that extra taste of pain so that your body aches more and more for Emma. So that you will run to her and do what must be done." She pressed her lips onto the shell of her current self's right ear. "You must fuck her senseless."

"Yes," Regina whispered, trembling against the Queen. "I must."

When she felt teeth slowly begin to bite into her neck, she didn't squirm. No. Regina allowed it. She embraced the pain and the feel of the dagger barely piercing between her legs by an inch. Slowly the Queen began to thrust in and out. Barely. Whilst she sucked on honey coloured skin and chewed, drawing blood. It was delicious to her and eventually satisfying to Regina who remained there within those vines, nearing the edge dangerously whilst her guilty mind envisioned Emma pressed against that heaving body.

Then something changed.

When those brown orbs widened, her eyes weren't soft anymore but speckled with the flames of a fire that had burned many years ago. Her eyes had become fiery, as she became consumed with the feeling of darkness that had raged on and fuelled control. Regina stiffened, sequined material bunched between her fingers and she didn't find it necessary to breathe in that moment. No. The feeling of slipping into the thick black pits of hell was welcoming and destructive at the same time. Even as every part of her mind began to restructure itself, as a stronger and more cunning entity, those glowing brown orbs resembled the ones belonging to the Evil Queen once more.

And when she finally took in a chunk of air through parted lips, her insides felt powerful again. No longer was she weak or crumbling. No longer was she in doubt or fighting with the woman she had once been. This time, both of them had been merged and meshed together flawlessly, so that her upgrade could provide the grounds for trickery beyond imagination.

"Come now," said the Evil Queen, standing up and stepping back to admire her success, "we have work to do, dear."

Regina stood up with her back as stiff as a poker and those brown eyes flicked to her doubled self. "Indeed we do. Lead the way."

X

 **A.N - Review? Do you want more? When Hook gets killed? Regina and Emma scenes?**


	2. Blood, Blood And Death

**A/N** \- I will not lie. Your responses to this fic made me smirk deeply. Because I realized that I am not alone in shipping #MayorQueen! Thanks a bunch!

x

* * *

They found him exactly where he was expected to be, sauntering around on that cesspit that was labelled as the Jolly Roger. The very vessel that stank with the smell of rotten fish and the depths of the sea.

Cracks and crevices. The wind howling through those loose boards and flapping the sails as he stood on deck, proudly accepting the fact that his resurrection was more than warranted. That he was in some way, a revived hero, to come sweeping back into Storybrooke and into the arms of the woman who had stupidly fallen for his sickly state.

"Remember that one night stand?" The Evil Queen turned to Regina and her maddening smile stretched across a pasty face. "When he tore at my corset and shoved his way in? I think it lasted for less than five minutes. Waste of a man. He has a penis the size of a two inch nail." She cackled hoarsely.

"I felt as if I was being fucked with a finger," the shorter hair brunette smirked, standing next to her twin and feeding off of the darkness radiating from it. "To be honest, he couldn't have done a better job if I pleaded."

"Knowing all too well that I never wanted a man to take me to bed," the Evil Queen completed, their eyes meeting and fiery alike.

"What is it that she sees in him that I cannot offer? Is it his stench?" Regina wondered out loud.

"I think it's his stubble," the Evil Queen suggested.

"But she can savour the feel of that between my legs, can't she?" with her face upturned, Regina appeared severely demonic within the shadows on the docks. "I think she fucks him because he reminds her of a poor and disrespectful substitute to me."

"Is that so?" The Queen's dark tendrils of her hair lightly lifted in the wind. Her brown orbs widened. "Oh what shame there is in that. Why choose a man's form over my own form?"

"I suppose that she may truly be inclined...that way," Regina gestured with a hand and shrugged. Any kind of cuteness on her face had vanished, and was replaced by an evil glint. "She may be straight."

"Emma Swan?" The Evil Queen stared at her twin, "as straight as an arrow? That is ludicrous. I just need to awaken her appetite for a body like mine. Because who wouldn't want everything I have to offer?" Gesturing at the swell of her honey coloured breasts, the Queen proudly smirked. "After I bury her face into these, I'll bend her fucking arrow in less than a second."

Regina smiled. The straining of the sails upon the rope was the only sound that filled the night. It was definitely after six and she was more than ready to destroy the obstacle for good.

"Shall we get on with it?" The Queen's outstretched hand attempted to guide the other woman along.

"After you, my dear," Regina's chest puffed out as she chuckled within her throat. Was it really happening? Both of them on a quest to destroy the source of all this current evil? "Time to murder the mascot."

"Time to murder the mascot. Time to murder the mascot," her twin chanted as she gaily skipped down the boarded docks, those dangerously high heels clicking in front of Regina.

Oh how the ship rocked upon those rough waters. Rocking and swaying as if to pry itself free from the anchor, to escape from their wrath. She had a delightful vision of flames eating up the sickening vessel. Perhaps it could be managed; the possibility of destroying all and every trace of him. Until he was nothing to this world and he was safely trapped in the underworld.

He couldn't be Emma's True Love, could he?

If he was, then it was a pity that his death would provide her with a second chance.

It was all too delicious to feel that way once more; out on a mission with someone to destroy. Someone to crush. Someone to kill.

As the ship was approached, Hook didn't even notice the two forms slipping on board. He was busy rolling a diseased looking cloth around his hook, gazing into the night as if searching for his purpose in life. Because he had no purpose, did he? He was nothing. So Regina thought. At least both of them felt that much anger brewing inside.

Whilst one bravely swayed onto the vessel, her eyes gleaming, the other followed closely behind, still not as evil as expected but riding on the waves of dark surges of murder. She was on a hunt to diminish a man. And what other way could her appetite be satisfied than to watch him bleed out?

"We have you surrounded, Captain," said the Evil Queen, displaying herself with arms spread open as she grinned from ear to ear. The sequins on her gown shimmered even in the blackness of the night. "I would ask you to surrender but the look in your eyes when I catch you by surprise would be even more entertaining."

At first he was absolutely stunned to be faced with someone from his past. In all her glory, the Queen had a childish air about her in the still of the night. It definitely unnerved him. It unnerved him because of the doppelganger or rather because his mind was becoming strained from the occurrence.

Hook couldn't quite understand the situation unfolding. Hadn't he seen Regina just a few hours ago with Henry wrapped in her arms as they walked down Main Street? Didn't she look as pleased as possible to be finally be home? Emma said nothing that seemed to worry her about the Queen. That she might be on the verge of cracking under pressure again. But they did suspect it, didn't they?

"Robin," he found himself saying, staring at the woman who had been erased and replaced by a redeemed one. "So this is the path you've chosen again, your Majesty."

"I like when you refer to me as that," said the Evil Queen whilst Regina lingered in the shadows, unseen still. "It reminds me of when you choked me, trying to get a reaction from me those many years ago whilst we dirtily fucked each other."

Although Hook wished not to display his pleased reaction from that memory, a smile washed over his face. That night, many years ago when she had sauntered into the depths of the Jolly Roger, after Cora's demise. Her perfume had been the same then; heavy scent of roses and death. Because she always had a womanly appeal and yet her darkness could frighten many men. Except him.

"So you come all the way out here, in your corset and gown, to remind me of that night?" He found it rather strange.

The Evil Queen gestured at herself. "I felt violated that night. Cheated. Of all the times I sought out a short fuck, yours was the shortest straw in the lot. Tell me," she licked her lips and those eyes flicked between his legs, "is Emma satisfied with what you have to offer or does she pity you, you weak man?"

"Regina, don't," he held up his shining hook and appeared slightly offended by the memory unearthed. "The past is behind us and you should be very well aware of that. This is not the person you want to be again."

"I am where I want to be and I am who I want to be. Compared to a dirty pirate as yourself, I don't think that you have the right to advise me on that subject."

"Think of what Henry would say if he sees you like this," Hook tried to reason with her, "think of what the Charmings would see. Emma."

From the moment her name slipped out through his cracked lips, both of their forms twitched. Regina, standing behind him and still unseen felt her head roar from rage. Fists clenched, she stared at the man who had constantly brandished his disgusting self around town to steal Swan away and it sickened her. But not as much as it sickened the Evil Queen who twitched and strode forth with such passion, her eyes glowed.

"How dare you speak of her in my presence!" she spat, closing the distance between them and grabbing his scrawny neck. "You fucking disgrace of a man..."

She wouldn't have used the 'f' word but Regina stood on the sidelines and savoured every second of the display on deck. She could almost feel her very own fingers wrapping around the pirate's neck. It was maddening.

"Might I remind you that certain parts of your past has never been heard of by Miss Swan?" The Evil Queen's fingers tightened around his neck as he struggled, clawed at those strong hands, his eyes beady. "You killed your father! You bedded whores. You slapped women about and stole from poor innocent villagers whilst your men raped women along the way. And you attempt to speak to me about who I am?"

"It's...not..." he couldn't breathe, his vision pinched, "...me...anymore. I've...changed."

"A crocodile never loses its fangs or ugly skin," she drew her lips closer to his face, "you of all people should know that, since your thirst for vengeance is still aimed at Rumpelstiltskin."

Hook could struggle all he wanted but it was evident that the darkness that consumed the Evil Queen was far more powerful than even his physical strength. For she was powerful beyond understanding. She always had been. The kind of woman who would tower even above the current version of them both, remaining in the shadows. When she unfolded her form before an army, they would heed to every warning and kill on command.

"If you could just see reason here," he choked, struggling to breathe. "Henry would never...want you to become this person again -"

"I am already this person," the Queen reminded him. "I will always be this person. You of all people should know that. The thirst for murder doesn't diminish after the first several thousand kills. It only makes you crave for more. Look at me." She shook him within her grasp as the sails flapped and the ship groaned. "Do you see the fire in my eyes?"

"Regina -" he gasped when she squeezed his throat more, his eyes bulging.

"It's your Majesty, you fool!" And her eyes began to glow, like a cat's pair in the night. "Dear," she reared her neck to consider her twin standing in the shadows, "come forth and show yourself. I want you to watch him as he bleeds himself out on this cesspit. Your blood..." Regina slowly came forward, trembling from rage fuelled by Hook as the Evil Queen choked him, "...will seep into these floorboards and I will sink this fucking ship with your body on it. No one will ever know what happened to you when I'm done -"

When Hook latched his eyes upon the shorter hair brunette who stood behind the Queen, he gasped and sputtered even more. Watching as she stood there glaring, those brown eyes on fire, with clenched fists and a heaving chest. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"Tell him what he needs to hear, dear," said the Queen, lifting Hook off of the ground whilst her nails drew blood from his neck. "Tell him what he's taken away from you."

"Her," she said, tasting bitter bile.

"Over and over again, you fish," the Evil Queen lifted him higher as if it was victorious to do so. "You stole her. Whilst I had to fall for a sorry excuse of a man who couldn't do the job." Suddenly, she allowed his feet to meet the deck of the ship. Her hoarse laughter rang out as something evil formed behind those brown eyes.

"Regina, what the bloody hell is this?" he asked in shock, staring at the brunette standing a few paces away. "Why are there two of you?"

"Two of me?" The Evil Queen gasped, "why you disrespectful little bitch!"

"Welcome to a mad, mad world, you invalid," Regina smirked, hugging herself as she eyed his demise with pleasurable eyes. "Oh how I wished Emma could witness you begging and pleading but then I wouldn't want to hurt her poor little heart...a heart that really and truly belongs to me."

"You are insane!" he cried, staring at her with the most astonished expression ever. "Is this all about Emma? How in the world could you possibly be that inclined to her?"

Before he could even form a full sentence, the woman before him conjured up a dagger as black as the night. And gripping the leather bound handle, the Evil Queen ran it smoothly into his midsection whilst he choked on the impact.

Blood spurted onto those pale fingers, soaking the bell sleeves around her wrist. And yet, she wasn't quite satisfied enough from one easy stab. The Evil Queen hungrily needed to watch him bleed until his last breath had escaped. She needed to feel his warm blood coat her hand and watch every drop escape onto the floor of his stinking ship. To rip his skin and tear away at it like the demon she was, as if her bare fangs were biting into his body like a rabid dog. Then and only then would she gain enough satisfaction to proceed.

And that is exactly what was accomplished, maintaining a grip of the dagger whilst its blade remained buried inside the man she detested. Watching into those widened eyes as pleasure rippled through her body, as the wind licked cold, pale skin. The Evil Queen gutted him like a hopeless fish, ripping the leather around his body as his arms hung limply down his sides. Because he had become a rag doll. Nothing more than a useless piece of filth that would eventually be washed away and forgotten of.

"It feels so good to kill again," the Queen inhaled deeply, still maintaining her grasp on the man. The sneer on her pale face was scary enough.

With choppy hair flapping in the wind, Regina stood some way off and observed the scene before her with satisfied a smirk. Hands shoved in her pockets, she only had to think of an action and it was done. She only had to fuel her rage into the vessel clad in that sequined gown and it was achieved easily. She only had to wish him to be tortured and he would be tortured. It was delicious. Almost feeling the blood on her hands as she grinned and wondered how he would feel to fail again.

"Luck wouldn't strike you two times in a row," she proudly said, whilst the knife was rammed into his chest once more. "You see, when I want something, Hook, I get it. Nothing stands in the way."

"Tell him," the Evil Queen urged, lifting her red stained fingers to wrap them around Hook's neck. He was sputtering, dying by the split second.

"I've always wanted to do this to you from the moment I stood between those trees in Neverland and watched you kiss the woman I have loved, from the first time we met," Regina's voice faltered a little as the feelings came forth like a tidal wave. "You stole her from me when I was too shy to make the first move. And I will never forgive you for that. Because you are nothing."

She watched blood run down the front of his pants like a fountain and smiled. "You can give her nothing compared to me. I am everything she wants and everything she will always want."

Then with one swift movement, the Evil Queen sliced the dagger across the Pirate's neck and drops of blood speckled her pale face. Without even flinching, the entity that contained the demon swelled with pride.

"It isn't fair that Robin, being the useless fuck he was, gets to die and stay in the underworld whilst you, being the even more useless fuck you are, gets a second chance," the Evil Queen tilted her head whilst her fingers still remained around Hook's neck, "you get me loud and clear, mate?"

"I kill when I cannot stand the urge," Regina said, inhaling deeply as she savoured the scene of death. "And guess what Pirate Mascot? She wouldn't even suspect that it's me. Because it wasn't me that killed you. It was her."

He wasn't even within that world anymore.

Hook's life had been snuffed out, his candle had burnt down at last.

But she didn't care.

"One last deed," the shorter hair brunette continued, her voice rising as the wind howled. "Love isn't weakness. Loving a man a weak man brings on a weakened form of love. Why love a man when you can love a woman as determined and as powerful as Emma?"

"Together we will be strong," the Evil Queen said and she angrily tossed Hook's lifeless form into a corner of the ship. It was glorious to feel how life could escape from a body. To feel powerful in such a way that you could control who lived and who didn't. "Yesssss," she hissed, as he tumbled onto the floor and didn't move, the deck under her coated in blood. "It's about time someone sank this ship. Bye bye to the one handed useless pile of filth."

Regina admired the hem of the Queen's gown that was reddening and she honestly relived the feeling within her very being; of killing and feeling triumphant.

Both of their eyes gleamed when they stood on deck a little while after and watched the ship slip into the waters. Like a rock. With maddening smiles, their faces shone as the tip of the highest pole disappeared into the depths whilst the wind whipped their dark hair about. And he was gone. Every inch of Hook had vanished.

"Do you feel victorious?" asked the Evil Queen, turning to glance at her twin who stood there an inch shorter but identical in face expression. "Dear? Do you feel...accomplished?"

Regina inhaled deeply. "Yesss," she hissed, "I do."

"I killed the obstacle standing in your way. Are you proud of me?" The Queen tilted her head, and very briefly, the strands of their hair kissed together, swirling closer.

"I am proud of you," the shorter hair brunette admitted. "Prouder than you can imagine."

"Then will you give me the chance to live or will you kill me still?"

"I can't kill you. Ever," Regina confessed, tasting those words on her tongue and savouring each one. "You must live. Because when times like these present themselves, I will need you."

"To do the dirty work, in other words," the Queen smirked. Both of them smirked. "Gladly."

"Now I must return home," Regina dove her hands into the pockets of that sexy black leather jacket and stepped back. "I need to form a good alibi when the discovery is made tomorrow."

"Oh no need to," the Evil Queen took a hold of her twin's shoulder and held on. Their eyes met and a gaze was enacted. "I'll take care of that bit. His body will never be found. I'll make it appear as if he left without saying goodbye."

"Care to finish it off with a disappointing letter written in his hand, to be discovered by Emma?" Regina's features had softened somewhat, as a harsh comparison to the fiery eyes only moments before.

"If you insist," the Queen curtsied gracefully. She laughed. "Care to finish our little meeting tonight off with a kiss?"

Regina glanced at the ground and licked her lips. "In all due respect, your Majesty, I never knew you to be the kind to seek permission before kissing someone. And it is unbecoming of you to -" she was silenced by their lips crushing together.

Aggressively, the two of them clawed at each other's chests and hair whilst moaning.

"Is this me being vain?" Regina gasped for air as their lips parted and the Queen sucked on her neck hungrily. "Devouring my own body?"

"This isn't your body anymore," the Queen reminded her, licking the flesh behind the other brunette's ear. "When you were me, you had the fire of a million volcanoes within your soul. You radiated with evil. Now you've just become a submissive wife and mother material."

"I like being like this," Regina pushed the Evil Queen back a few steps and smirked at her. "I am not submissive as you might think. I am still a topper. And by all means my softened exterior might trick Miss Swan. But buried deep within..."

"There's me."

Both of them gazed at each other.

"Yes," Regina nodded slowly. She licked her lips. "She's going to get what she wants -"

"Whether she is prepared for it or not," completed the Evil Queen. "Look at you, two sides of one coin. Two dragon heads, separately formed. All you have to do is flip the switch to power on whichever one of us you please. And voila!" The darkness within the brunette deepened. "You can cause destruction and get away with it easily."

"Easily," Regina repeated softly.

When she began to walk away, she was alone.

No one saw her arrive. No one saw her leave. It was a rare opportunity to take care of business. A luck and chance event. Even as she disappeared into purple smoke and reappeared in her bedroom, she could still feel her fingernails digging into Hook's neck and the way his blood coated her fingers.

Even as she peeled off her black leather jacket and leather skirt, she could still feel how powerful it was to lift him off the ground and have him bleed out in her grasp. It was like gutting a fish. He didn't even squirm enough. He didn't even put up a good fight. He was so weak. Men were so weak. Emma didn't need a weak man.

She needed the power of a Queen to be by her side.

x

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW?**


	3. The Exchange

A/N – Nothing much to say except, enjoy the chapter. This is where #SwanQueen makes its grand entrance.

X

* * *

The inevitable was bound to happen one point in time or the other.

Perhaps it was emotionally degrading to some, as the questions began to form like festering sores. But to others, Hook's disappearance could be labelled as a delightful occurrence to stimulate the senses and awaken the appetite.

Delicate, at first, she proceeded. With the slightest referral to his absence in the company of the Charmings or anyone else. It pained Regina that distance was still maintained between herself and Emma, because of this hesitation. Because of the fear that Miss Swan wouldn't see her as anything but a friend. Drawing from the attempt on her part to expose herself in New York; to stand there in a room before the other woman and fray those edges away until she had begun to cry. Until her knees turned into jelly and a chair was sought out.

Regina had been crumbling and the one woman she had hoped to show a little more care and love, that very same woman chose to become rigid without even offering the possibility of a hug.

"A penny for your thoughts?" whispered a voice in her ear as she stood just across the street from the Diner, eyes latched onto the blonde seated within.

Regina barely glanced at the Evil Queen and sighed. "Why ask when you're already inside my head?"

"Because it makes me feel like the separate entity I am, apart from you," the Queen inhaled deeply, now dressed in a black and red velvet gown with a wide split in the front. She showed those pair of leather pants quite nicely. But apart from being desirably sexy, the smell of death and darkness still surrounded the demon. "Why stand outside when you can waltz in there and begin your life?"

The shorter hair brunette who was clad in a simple black tailored dress, black stockings and black high heels simply remained in a dull mood. "Because like I said before, I am quite certain that Miss Swan isn't inclined in my direction."

"Oh you babbling fool," the Queen waved off the sentence quite dramatically, the sunlight never seeming to even blush her pale and pasty skin. "In my time, I would conquer that woman within seconds."

"Yes, I could have done that," Regina nodded, growing slightly nervous about approaching Emma in the Diner as she sat alone. "But based on the present case of circumstances, it would appear as if I am not emotionally equipped to handle a third disappointment in love."

"That is where I have nothing to lose," said the Evil Queen at her side, smirking. "Having lost Daniel, I have been through but one smashing heartbreak. I actually loved him. I would have definitely killed Robin off to be sure. But in the case of Miss Emma Swan...hmmm." She studied the face of the woman behind the glass and laughed within her throat. "Oh I would most definitely bed her. Several times. A day."

Regina couldn't believe it and she turned to study the other woman's face with parted lips. "Darling, back off. She's mine."

"Oh you are so cute when you're jealous," the Queen smiled at her twin, bouncing back a little on her dangerously high heels. "Flushed cheeks and softened eyes. You remind me of an ice cap melting. A sickly mess that is. I need to contain you in your frozen state once more before you thaw out into a ball of mush."

"Might I remind you that I have come many years ahead, and my life thus far has altered me," Regina said in a level voice. The wind lightly lifted her choppy hair, and those exposed honey coloured arms were kissed by the warm sunlight.

"Might I remind you that the only way you can snatch that Barbie doll off the shelf, is to resume your former self in all my glory -"

"No," Regina said like a petulant child, folding her arms and staring at Miss Swan as she hunched her shoulders and chewed on a plate of something obviously unhealthy. "No, I have changed my mind. I will not take this approach with her. I will not show my evil side. When I win her heart, it will be with love and care and me being the person she has always known. Not me being the person she was never privileged to see."

"Me," the Evil Queen said, "you mean me. I am not offended."

"Don't be," Regina said in a clipped tone.

She successfully took a few steps forward until the haze of purple at her side made the brunette come to a halt.

Glancing around, it was only shocking to discover that the Queen had vanished, leaving her definite scent of roses around the spot where they had been. So within her own mind, the brunette thought that it was only fitting to have the demon disappear. After all, what good could she do in this situation? What else could someone so set on her evil ways accomplish? Was there any signs of redemption for her former self? Clearly not. She had come this far...

Just as the shorter hair brunette was about to climb the steps of the Diner, those few steps that many had used over the years, something inside her mind begged to be given attention. It was a feeling. A feeling that she needed to tear her eyes away from the stone steps and focus on the depths of the small establishment with a keen interest.

That was done. And from the moment she noticed the exact image of herself, with the very same outfit and hairstyle approaching Emma, Regina's heart stopped beating.

No.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be that the Queen had transformed into their current self, Regina's current self to jeopardize their situation. Could it? But how else could she explain the sight, the splitting image of herself, except that her skin was paler, standing just by the table in there and already sparking up a conversation with the sitting woman who had stolen her heart?

Every word, exactly as they were spoken seemed to be fine-tuned into the shorter hair brunette's mind. Almost as if they were sharing the same brain. Every word. Even Miss Swan's replies.

"Is this seat taken?" The Evil Queen asked in the softest tone, after admiring Emma up close and realizing that she was entirely delicious after all.

At first, the blonde shook away the thoughts residing inside that cobwebbed mind of hers, and then she stared up at the brunette. From the moment their eyes met, it dawned upon the younger woman that something was different. Something was different about Regina's complexion, about the way her brown eyes appeared to be colder and brighter than ever. Almost as if she had an inner winter storm brewing and every damn snowfall was about to land on her lap.

"Nah," Emma waved it off, although she had hoped to avoid any confrontations with the woman after New York. When the brunette had opened up. "Go ahead. Have it."

"Why thank you," the Queen said, and she gracefully sat down, smirking more than ever. A frown was directed at the blonde's plate. "Forgive my question, but is that...fried chicken?"

"Um," Emma held up a piece of her meal and shrugged, "yeah. As fried as they come."

"Then I'll have the same delicacy as you're having," the Queen clicked her fingers and awaited her turn to be served.

It was the blonde's opportunity to stare. Something was definitely off about the older woman. She realized that and studied the face of the woman who had used her as a punching bag in New York.

"You...never eat anything fried," Emma reminded the brunette seated across from her. She frowned some more. "Are you okay?"

 _What the hell are you playing at_? Regina screamed in her mind from the outside. Still standing by the steps and rearing her neck to peer through the window without being seen, the brunette was alarmed from the confrontation at the table within.

 _You are so out of character! That's not me!_ She couldn't believe the actuality of the situation unfolding and wished that her footsteps had led faster inside the Diner a few minutes before, to prevent the Queen from intervening.

"I am quite fine, dear," the disguised brunette made clear, smiling as the waiter approached the table. "Is that a new shirt you're wearing? If I have seen it on you before, I must say that today you look even more beautiful with that piece on."

Emma stared, her face expressionless. The clatter of plates and tinkle of glasses within the Diner filled the silence between the two of them whilst the other woman smiled.

"What's going on with you?"

"Me?" The Evil Queen pressed red painted nails upon her hefty bosom and appeared surprised. "Why on earth would you believe something is wrong with me?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, ceasing to even eat a morsel from her plate. "I get that you're mourning still. Well it seems so…" she paused when the brunette's eyes widened. "You've been behaving kind of strange since New York and then you…" Emma gestured at her companion. "You look as if you haven't slept in days."

"Is it that bad?" The Queen made a dramatic attempt to pat down her pasty cheeks, appearing horrified. "I suppose that heartbreak does has certain physical degrading effects that cannot be prevented."

"And you smell like roses," Emma said. She was puzzled. "You're wearing something different. You usually smell like…White Diamond and…I don't know…" the blonde shrugged, "…apples and lipstick and nail polish."

The Evil Queen smirked. "Glad to know that you have memorized my fragrance. Is that suggestive of something deeper?" The demented brunette winked. "Care to let it slip out that you are somewhat attracted to me?"

 _No_. Regina, still on the outside of the Diner certainly froze up and stared into the depths of the place with widened eyes.

 _No you can't be so blunt! What the hell are you doing? She's going to think that I'm certainly going insane!_

Emerald eyes were bulging for a few seconds. Perhaps she was consumed by the shock of having someone like Regina compliment her and take a pathway down to questions about attractiveness. But it was still evident, that the possibility of Robin's sudden death, had taken a toll on the older woman's mental state. That was how Emma saw the picture; as she sat there.

"You…are…attractive," Swan admitted, wishing never to insult the brunette's appearance.

"Be careful," the Queen sat back and inhaled deeply with a growing smile. "One might think that you swing both ways." The sound of a new song drifting from the old music box filled the Diner and someone began to hum.

"Well I..." Emma shrugged and swallowed, "...do. Actually. I mean I used to," she explained, tugging at the collar of her shirt whilst avoiding eye contact, never noting brown eyes widening. "I'm really kind of open minded. If you get what I mean. I don't judge..."

Regina, feeling entirely like Adele 'from the other side', couldn't believe what she had heard slip from the blonde's lips. In fact, it was so shocking that her mind couldn't quite register those words uttered.

"Finally we're going somewhere…" the Queen sat back satisfied. "So you have driven through both lanes, in a manner of speaking...openly."

The blonde nodded, feeling the back of her neck as she hunched over the table some more. "Are we actually having this conversation?" she nervously laughed and reached for the can of Coke.

"Well I opened up to you in New York," The Evil Queen reminded her. "So it is only fitting that something is given in return."

"About New York," Emma continued, her voice lowered to a softer tone, "look, I know that I didn't say much when you opened up to me. But I had so much on my mind back then. And I probably didn't make the best steps towards comforting you but –"

"I didn't need comforting, dear," brown orbs grew fiery. "I needed so much more –" The blonde's attempt to change the topic was slightly disappointing on the other woman's behalf. "I needed to...how shall I put it? Have you drive your carriage into the other lane and collide with me."

"Abort!" Regina frantically whispered practically to herself behind the glass. "You idiot! If you can hear me, stop what the hell you're doing and get the hell out of –"

"That's kind of...poetic," said Emma, studying the other woman's face. "I like poetry."

"My fingers have been known to also write poetry across my lovers' bodies," the Queen lifted her red painted nails and splayed them out between the two of them.

Emma was impressed, that much showing on her face as she stopped sucking on the red and white straw. She was absolutely astounded by the change in the other woman.

"You're on a roll today, aren't you?" emerald eyes were pinched from a smile, but nevertheless, she eventually frowned because of being assured that something was definitely off about her companion.

"Truth be told," red painted nails curled upon the table, drawing closer to the blonde's slim ones, "have you never noticed the way I seem to savour our time spent together? The way I…" her husky voice grew huskier if that was possible, and those lowered eyes suggested so much more, "…seem to lose myself, open myself up with ease when I'm with you…"

Obviously Emma was dumbfounded by the string of words that seemed to play with her heartstrings for she was of course certain of their bond growing closer over the years. But to hear these confessions from the woman herself, who was somehow always hesitant to speak about certain matters. Like love. Hadn't Robin just been snatched away? And here the brunette was, speaking about love and asking if she was attracted to her.

"I know that you find a friend in me," the blonde said softly, "and for that I have to say that I'm glad to be there for you. But Regina, you've got to give yourself time to mourn. If you need time to be alone then take it. But don't be too hard on yourself. Just know that there are people here for you –"

"I just want you to be there for me," the Queen said, suddenly drowning in Emma's eyes. "Only you. Woman crushes may be termed differently in the world as we know it today. But Miss Swan, I am severely attracted to you. And as the days go by –"

"Regina…" Emma's voice was softer.

"As the days go by, I find myself wishing to be more than your friend," internally, the Evil Queen was cackling. "The things that I wish to do to you might make you blush deeply, if I say them out loud and –"

"Have you been drinking?" the blonde's face displayed utter surprise.

The Queen found that rather offensive. "Dear, if I was intoxicated then you'd be chained to my bed with nothing on. And might I remind you..." she savoured the look of disbelief on Emma's face, "...that a woman as powerful as myself is powerful in every department. Including sexually -"

"Wow," Emma sat back, her emerald eyes widening. "Where the hell have you been Madame Mayor? I've kind of missed this side of you. Although you used to piss me off," the blonde inclined her head, reaching for the red and white straw again.

"I am done being a mush ball," the Evil Queen said, completely embarrassed that her current self had changed so much as to disappoint someone like Miss Swan. "Mark my words, being an emotional wreck all the time doesn't get me what I want."

"Regina," Emma's voice softened, "Robin's death wasn't your fault."

"Who gives a rat's ass about Robin Hood?" The Queen's outburst made emerald eyes widened from shock. "I'm glad he's dead. The hopeless excuse of a man. Right now, the only person I care about is you."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think that you're going a bit over the top?"

"I'd like to get on top of you any day, Miss Emma Swan," the Queen's lips curled into a smile. "I'd like to –"

A window suddenly shattered at the front of the Diner and then there was barely the hint of purple smoke as Regina disappeared just outside the door. No one noted the haze of purple, but only seemed to focus on the threat of a devious rock thrower. The object lay on the ground, and Granny slowly approached it with a deepening scowl on her face as the onlookers stared and shook their heads.

"Um…" Emma was frowning at the window and rose up slowly, those emerald eyes flicking to the Queen, "Sheriff Duty calls. You know…since I'm still Sheriff in a way." She shrugged.

The Queen inhaled deeply, still smirking. "Oh by all means get into action. I honestly love to see you get yourself all worked up." The brunette narrowed those brown orbs and smiled. "It really turns me on, Miss Swan."

Emma stared for a few seconds and when the actuality of her stalling to chase the window breaker was realized, she blinked several times. Then the blonde ran off, pulling open the door to the Diner and sprinting onto the sidewalk.

"Are you insane?" Regina asked in a high pitched voice half an hour later as the two gathered inside her vault. "What have you done? You've jeopardized every successive attempts I have made to draw closer to Emma!"

The Evil Queen appeared as always, delightfully pleased. She ran a gloved finger over an oak table within the space and studied the lack of dust.

"I only spoke the truth, teddy bear," her husky voice said. "Being blunt is my thing. If I want a woman, I take her."

"She's going to think that I'm a pervert now!" Regina exclaimed, her brown orbs widening. "Have you any idea of the magnitude of your involvement?"

"And there I was, about to tell her of where my fingers wanted to walk," the Queen raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I also wanted to show my interest in tasting between her legs."

"Well I did squeeze her like a lemon, did I not?" The Queen rounded on the other brunette who appeared to still be processing the whole ordeal. "She is also attracted to women. Now that wasn't a surprise, due to her taste in a man who wears a heavy abundance of eye makeup. But it was accomplished as easily as ever. Her confession. Something you obviously couldn't accomplish."

There were truth in those words, that much Regina realized. That she had been struggling with her investigation into Emma's sexuality since their first meeting. Struggling was such a cheesy word. More like battling with her own mind and moving through an endless maze of clues, picking and prying apart confrontations they had to discover the truth. When all it took was one table sitting for the Queen and the blonde to unearth so much.

Unless there was more to this than she had bargained for. Unless her choice to open up to Emma in New York had somehow forced her to return the favour easily. But she had been somehow aware of this all along, hadn't she? That Miss Swan could be bisexual. Surely there were signs. Her manly stance for example and if that was too prejudiced, then what about her openness to certain topics? What about her constant referral to seeing things not only in black and white?

"I take different approaches now -"

"You know, you remind me of a cage of rabbits," The Queen came forward with a glint in her eyes. "All fluff and no fun."

"Pandora's Box," said Regina suddenly, as if she had a new purpose and was desperate to fulfil it. "That is where I should put you. In Pandora's Box so that you will not intervene."

"Might I remind you that I snuffed the vermin's life out last night whilst you stood on the sidelines like a painted China doll?" The Queen reminded her twin. A few steps were slowly taken in the shorter hair brunette's direction. "I took care of business whilst you still haven't embraced the fact that by me, you can get anyone you desire. Even Miss Swan. She's not even a challenge."

"You told her that I would like her to be chained to the bed with nothing on!" Regina cried, her eyes wide as saucers. "Have you any idea what this means to me?"

"Certainly," the Queen nodded, appeared as calm as ever and proceeded to take steps towards an opened chest. "You wish to fuck Miss Swan, do you not?"

The shorter hair brunette's chest heaved. There were two sides to that; the respectful approach and the boldest one taken earlier by the other woman.

"Yes. But -"

"Do you wish to lick her like a lollipop on a hot summer's day?" The Evil Queen made a graceful turn and their eyes met. When that connection was achieved, she smirked, those brown eyes appearing like two windows to two volcanic openings. "Tell me, did anything I say serve as a lie? If you ask me, I was merely speaking exactly what is in your mind, body and soul already. That you want the prize but you are too pussy to get in there and snatch it off the shelf."

"I have my own methods," Regina strode towards a shelf and whilst doing so, she angrily batted a vase from a table. "I have changed from you into me because of things learned along the way. And as disrespectful as this may sound, your immaturity and lack of respect for feelings is unbecoming of a Queen."

"Is that so!" the Evil Queen stared in amusement at her softer twin. "Well I didn't see you showing any kind of feelings when you shoved your hand into my chest, ripped out my heart and crushed it! I didn't see you show any mercy when I ripped the Pirate into shreds! Call it immaturity and disrespect but you, my dear...you're nothing but a pair of sagging breasts that needs some uplifting urgently..."

One of them glared whilst the other smiled pleasingly.

She couldn't quite shake the feeling of losing her grip on the situation. Of realizing that something was developing that could spiral out of control. As delicate as ever, Regina's feelings did take on a softer touch when Emma was concerned. That much was evident, due to the fact that she had been broken down many times and had arrived at that point. Where her bruised heart could only yearn for the blonde to shelter those broken pieces. To love and to treasure every broken piece, bit by bit. But never to view her as a perverted person.

Never.

To discover that the Queen was beginning to savour an attachment to Miss Swan, it was slightly frightening. Knowing that if her focus faltered, then perhaps the demonic side to their form would catch and capture and squeeze out every possible reaction she could get before discarding of her prey. Before making Emma fall to her knees with a twisted heart. That was her intentions and would have been her planned action many years ago. Capturing and luring a potential lover into a web of mind games, devouring them and then tossing their nakedness into the world again.

The Evil Queen's only concern was to seize the challenge and use it. She didn't care about emotions or the consequences. What she wished for was an easy fuck and then the world would keep on turning. That's it.

"I will proceed alone from here," Regina chose to say in a level voice, frowning upon the vase she had broken, a gift from Snow White. "In regards to Miss Swan."

"It's a shame," the Evil Queen said, leaning a hip onto a table and studying those red painted long nails. "Think of the fun we three could have, with your Miss Swan in the middle. I could eat my way down south whilst you sit on her pretty round face -"

"Tempting but three's a crowd," the shorter hair brunette admitted, smirking internally at the image of Emma's face if that occurred. "Besides, I'm not even supposed to be entertaining you in this world for so long." She frowned at her twin and wondered if Hyde could have concocted a counter potion to eliminate this problem. "Your existence could cause too much chaos."

"I have a few things planned," the Queen said brightly, "I would love to unwind Snow White in front of her Prince -"

"You can't..." Regina held up her hands, eyes fluttering close as she breathed in, "...touch her. She is off limits."

"You little weak kitten," the demon stared in astonishment. "Please don't tell me that you have become Snow White's best friend."

"Stay in the vault," the shorter hair brunette said, already growing agitated with her evil conscience whispering around every corner. "Play with your potions. I really need to do a few things without you in my head."

"What makes you think that I'll stay in here?" The Evil Queen gasped when Regina waved her hand and a pair of black cuffs appeared around both wrists. "What is this?" She considered them with widened eyes and stared at her companion in disbelief. "You're imprisoning me now?"

"Yes," the owner of a black leather jacket and a tantalizing leather skirt smirked, as she made her way to the door. "You're grounded after what you did today. I'll be back later to feed you." And as she passed by her twin, Regina' lifted cupped fingers to caress the Queen's pale cheek. "Don't worry, my pet. One of us runs Storybrooke and it was never you. It's me."

Then disappearing in purple smoke, she left a wide eyed Evil Queen gaping, powerless near the table.

What she wasn't fully prepared for was a confrontation with Miss Swan outside of her vault. In the shadowed graveyard, the wind whipping black choppy hair about pushed back shoulders, she didn't notice the other woman at first. Because she was seated on the stone steps just outside the concrete building, red leather jacket on and a sense of being terribly conflicted hanging above that head of blonde hair.

But they always seemed to have a kind of connection neither of them could explain quite fully.

From the moment Regina went down the steps and placed both boots upon the grass, she ceased all movement. Her neck prickled, and that beating heart was pulled slightly, only to awaken inside of the brunette, something that been stirring since New York.

"I thought I'd find you here," the blonde said from behind, her voice slightly unsteady.

The older woman sucked in air through her parted lips, chest heaving and she turned around slowly, anticipating the conversation and how beautifully it would unfold, due to that day's events.

"Yes. Well..." Regina tried a smile and felt how stiff her face grew, "it is my vault. My secret place in a manner of speaking..."

"We need to talk," said Emma, her face shadowed by the lack of lighting around them.

There was no expression displaying amusement but a stolid face that suggested either one of two things; either Emma was angered by the previous meeting or she was there to discuss something else of a much more serious nature. Hook, perhaps?

"Okay," Regina stepped forward and held her breath.

"Inside your vault," the blonde gestured behind her warily.

"I don't think that's wise at the moment," the brunette said quickly, and when she realized her show of hesitation that might lead to suspicion, her throat was cleared. "What I mean is, my vault isn't exactly the place to have a conversation since it has gotten severely dusty due to my lack of visits recently. Shall we walk?" She gestured towards the trees and the pathway that led to Main Street.

At first, Emma's hesitation showed. But then her eyes softened and a shrug was offered. "Yeah, why not."

"Care to enlighten me on what this is about?" Regina tried as the blonde fell into step beside her. "Or will I be aware of everything along the way?"

"I kind of have so much on my mind right now, and most of it is about you. So..." Emma stalled a bit whilst they moved between the swaying trees, the leaves rustling. "I don't know how you'll react to this but the stuff you said earlier...I don't know...it kind of gave me the answers I needed for a long time now..."

Regina felt her chest flutter and stared ahead whilst they walked. Answers? Oh this was going to be quite enjoyable after all...

X

 **Please leave a review?**


End file.
